Under Cover
by Chessa-Sirius-Black
Summary: Natsume, and his sister Natsuke are the top spys in the C.I.A. But what happens when Gakuen Alice is there next mission? Let's Follow the Hyuuga twins as the solve the mysterious dissapearances at gakuen alice. and where everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction-plus character information

Alice is the top spy in the world, she specializes in Under cover work, It cant be to hard if they are staring at your chest the whole time instead of your face, Ninja work, She very good with weapons so watch out guys, and of course she a Assassin, and a very good one at that. Nobara is trained in hacking, data find, and has been friends with Alice for years as they work together in many undercover cases, they are now like sister. Natsume works as a ninja and a assassin, but most of the time he is undercover, he hardly ever works with Alice only is the case involves them being twins, because they are twins with the same personality. And Youichi who works undercover, he is not ready for anything else yet, he always works with Natsume or alice, he is their younger sibling. All of them work for the CIA, Alice and youichi work in the Paranormal section, because of alice flaming red hair and Youichi silver hair, they are half vampire and werewolves. But no one knows that they are vampires too. Natsume works in the Protecting humans from vampires and etc instead of helping them with Nobara. The case they are on is a dangerous one. She has been assigned to work with her brother Natsume and her friend Nobara, but the academy that they are sent to is more than it seems, This is Natsume and Youichi school, but will Alice and Nobara be able to go under cover? With so many identities will Alice and Nobara be able to finish the case without getting caught? Why is this case have the paranormal and the human protecting working together? What is happening at Gakuen Alice? Oh and get this. Ruka, and hotaru, who work in the rival company, the FBI, are also on the case. Who will solve the case first. Is their a deeper meaning to this case than they think? And why does Ruka seem to be showing a unnatural side of him self to Alice when it's obvious she doesn't like him? The FBI and CIA have never had more romance.

Character information

**CIA Agents**

Alice: She is exactly like Natsume. Expect she is a little like mikan. Alice specializes in under cover work and weaponry, and martial arts. She works in the teen paranormal section. She is clumsy but quiet. She walks like a cat at time's and she doesn't like to date anyone, but sometime is seen on lunch ' dates' with Ruka. She has no problems with him, but anytime they are out together, just to hang out, feels awkward, due to comments like. " What a cute couple" Or her 'favorite.' " So miss has he proposed yet?" After reading the newest mission that includes Ruka, she starts to ignore him more than average, and average is in public, now when they are alone she ignores him. She doesn't mean him any harm, but are her reason as pure as she thinks? She Is top at making weapons, and gears for her mission. Her Alice? Unknown, But Mikan gave Alice and Natsume her Alice stone which is Nullification.

Natsume: He is Alice twin specializes in killing, and under cover work. Natsume is cold, and quiet, but if he knows you he can be funny and cool. Natsume works in the teen paranormal protecting Mortals section. Fire Alice, and he's temper matches. Black cat.

Youichi: Youichi is the younger sibling of Alice and Natsume. Youichi works In the teen paranormal section as Natsume partner. He sometimes Works with Alice and her partner. Ghost control, rising, Alice. Nobara. He specializes in Hand to hand combat and undercover work.

Nobara: Nobara is Alice's best friend. Nobara Works in the teen paranormal protecting mortals section. She works best at hacking, and data finding. Ice Alice. Aka the Ice Princess.

**FBI Agents**

Ruka Nogi: Ruka Joined the FBI in hopes Alice would love him more but all that happened is her ignoring him over the usual. Now he has to concentrate on his misson but…Alice is on the misson too and he cant concentrate right. He Works in the paranormal section for teens. Animal Alice.

Mikan Sakura- Nogi: A good friend of Alice. She Works in the protecting mortals from the paranormal section for teens, and has a small crush on Natsume, and a huge one on Alice. Everyone knows that Alice doesn't date, so Mikan became one of her best friends in hope that would change. She likes Natsume too, but then again Alice and Natsume look alike. She doesn't tell Ruka about her crush on them, knowing his crush on Alice might just be bigger than hers. Nullification Alice

Luna: The Bitch of the FBI. Queen bitch of the FBI. Luna Works in the teen Section of the FBI. She really bitchy and Likes Ruka and Natsume. She doesn't know that Alice is Natsume Twin Sister, so she hates her and is all ways bothers Alice and Mikan.

Sumire: Princess of the bitches. She's Luna's friend and no one really likes her. A couple of girls here and there but no one worth while except her bestie Luna.

So Those Are the agents working on the case. Now the only question is…What is so dangerous at gakuen Alice, and What is going on?


	2. Chapter New School New Mission

Chapter 1- New Mission, New School

Alice P.O.V

The boss had slipped me a file with the new mission in it. I quickly read it.

Agents Needed

_**Natsuke Alice Rose Hyuuga; **_

Code name: Vampress.

Age: 15 turning 17

Height: 5'6

Weight: 110

Figure: Chest size: D. Curvy.

CIA agent- teen paranormal section

Family

Natsume Hyuuga- twin

Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga: younger brother

Specializes in: Weaponry, Under Cover work, patrolling, marital arts, and killing without a trace.

Spy level: Top spy in the world

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_

Code Name: Black cat.

Age: 15 turning 16

Height: 5'6

Weight: 135

CIA agent- teen paranormal protecting mortals section

Family

Natsuke Alice Rose Hyuuga- twin

Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga: younger brother

Specializes in: Killing, Under Cover work.

Spy level: 2nd greatest spy in the world

_**Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga**_

Code name: Ghost Whisperer

Age: 3

Height: 2'4

Weight: 40 pounds

CIA agent- teen paranormal section

Family

Natsuke Alice Rose Hyuuga- older sister, prefers her.

Natsume Hyuuga: older brother

Specializes in: Hand to hand combat under cover work

Spy level: 1st greatest kid spy in the world

_**Nobara Ibaragi**_

Code name: Ice Princess

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Weight: 105 pounds

Figure: C chest

CIA agent- teen paranormal protecting mortals section

Family

none

Specializes in: Hacking, Data Finding

Spy level: 1st greatest Hacker in the world

_**Ruka Nogi**_

Code Name: Usagi

Age: 15 turning 16

Height: 5'6

Weight: 137 pounds

FBI agent- teen paranormal section

Family

Mikan Nogi Sakura- twin sister

Specializes in: Undercover work

Spy level 3rd greatest spy in the world

_**Mikan Sakura**_

Code Name: Nullifier

Age: 15 turning 16

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120 pounds

FBI agent- teen paranormal protecting mortals section

Family

Mikan Nogi Sakura

Specializes in: Undercover work and Hacking

Spy level 2rd greatest Hacker in the world

_**Case information**_

Gakuen Alice- a elite academy where students have special powers, each power has a different ranking which depends on which class you will be entered in, and what star level you will be in. The higher the star level the more money you get. The Class you are in determines if you alice is dangerous, and or what category it falls in. A Alice Is the power the kids contain. The kids are Contain into the campus in till age. Some alices drain's life foreces-

" Like Natsume." I muttered. The school doesn't know that we fixed that little problem. Now he can uses it how much he wants without messing up his life force.

Or it may just be a childhood alice that lasts only in his childhood.

" Like Mikan." I thought. We fixed that problem to.

I read all the teachers filews then the mission info.

Misson info-

Your mission is to find out the strange events happening and why, befriend the students, go in disguise, Your Name is Natsuke Hyuuga, Natsume's Twin. Don't tell them at first, hold it out, and see's what happens. Tell them if you want. Why are student's disappearing? Find it out.

" Right." I said, putting the file in my bag. " When do I start?" I

" Tommorrow, go pack. Oh yeah Ruka's been looking for you. Since he's actually on this mission, I told him to meet you at the café." The boss said

I picked my bag up, and without a word headed there. I saw Ruka sitting at a table, and sat across from him. " Hello." Ruka said nervously. I nodded my head in response. " You read the mission?"

I nodded again. " I guess you'll be in my school." He said. I nodded once again. " So will you talk to me even though your going under cover? Or ignore me? Can I hear your performances detail?"

I order tea, and a chocolate cake, which Ruka immediately ordered the same.

" I will be the new girl. I wont be Natsume sister in till I feel like it, but if Natsume get's mad at some one his closest child hood friend. Mikan has a big mouth so her child hood friend too. You? Hmm…You're my boyfriend." I said, and at his reaction of shock I laughed. " Kidding. Your just Natsume's friend I met in France."

He frowned. " I liked the first one better." He said.

" I bet you do." I said, as our orders arrived. " oh you have something on your face.' I said as he was eating. " Where?" He asked

I leaned over the table. " I'll get it." I said, and kissing his cheek, licking off the piece of chocolate. " Done." he was blushing when I sat back down.

I ate mine to and finished. " You have something on your face." Ruka lied, but I allowed him to lean over. " I'll get it." he kissed my lips, and I kissed back. We stayed like that for a while in till Ruka parted for air. I blushed as red as he did, and just drank my tea.

" A-are you sure you don't want to do the first option?" Ruka embarrassedly stuttered.

I laughed. " Positive. I don't want to be attack by your fan girls." I said. " Don't say you don't have any, because you're a very cute person."

I sipped my tea. " You're a beautiful person." Ruka said, I smiled at him calmly, and said to him. " Thank you."

When I finished my tea, I stood up. " I'll go now, I'll see you tomorrow at school, I have to pack."

" I-I'll help you." Ruka said immediately standing up. Throwing money on the table.

I nodded. " Okay." We walked to my house. When we got to my room. " You'll need a couple clothe, pyjamas', underclothing." I threw some stuff that he said into the bag. " Done."

Suddenly Ruka tackled onto the bed, and was on top of me. Pinning me down to the bed. " R-Ruka?" I questioned.

" Please." He said kissing me.

" Ruka, Natsume might walk in." I said. Natsume was Ruka's best friend. Though if he caught us in the act, he'll kill him. Natsume doesn't like guy's flirting or hanging out with me. Ruka is the only guy Natsume will let near me, but that doesn't mean ruka's a expectation.

" He's out on a mission, wont be back till tomorrow." Ruka said kissing my neck.

"R-ruka." I moaned.

" F-for Me please?" Ruka whispered, cupping my breast as he kissed me.

" Fine." I said, giving in. I couldn't believe I was giving my virginity to Ruka. I mean RUKA! My friend Ruka, and Natsume Best Friend, Mikan's brother. I know this is ruka's first time as well, but I didn't, I still can't believe how dominate Ruka is. Well…I never said I didn't like it, because he did some serious body worshiping.

When I woke up in the morning Ruka was holding onto me. " Ruka…" I muttered. " School."

" Later." He said.

I checked the clock. " It's nine."

" We can go at 10:30." Ruka mumbled. " Crap. Natsume should be home soon."

" Crap." I said. " I'm going to take a shower, You better get home Ruka, before Natsume get's here."

Ruka nodded, kissed me, got dressed, kissed me again, then left. I took a shower, wondering how I let that happened. When I was finished getting dressed, with the uniform on. I checked the clock. 9:35. I Hid my weapons, and a lot of metal, gold, silver, and other weapon making things. I Hid my Gear, and everything else. I put A couple weapons high up my legs, exactly were my Black socks ended. And it was hidden on both legs by under my skirt. I had two guns, hidden in my chest, and 1 kunai knife hidden in my gloves. In my boots that was up to my knee was two small swords. I always have to be aware. Time check: 10:10. I'm going to have to get Lucia to drive me. Lucia was my personal driver, who drives my sexy hot black Lamborghini. She's like me, and like's to speed so I'll get there in no time at all. I dialled her number and requested her, and she said she would be here in 5 minutes. I could believe it.

By the time She came it was exactly five minutes. I got into the car, with my bag, and said. " Gakuen Alice please. Speeding, Drifting also please I need the thrill."

" I wouldn't drive you if I wasn't going to hun." She said. I put my seat belt on, and said to her. " Let's Break a record."

" Hell Yeah." She said, and hit the brakes. I timed the time that we hit drifted into a stop in front of a gate. 3 minutes 5 seconds, a record. 200 MPH. I got out the car. " That was so awesome. We broke the last record. 3 minutes, and 5 seconds. Bye"

" Great. Call me when you need a ride. Bye Darling." Lucia said. She speed off. I saw a bunch of kids staring, then saw Natsume walk up to me with a glare. " What the hell are you doing?" He asked

" Getting a ride to school, what about you?" I asked, everyone's eye's were on us.

" Wondering why my sister had sex with my best friend? When she doesn't even like him." Natsume whispered

I scratched my head, and said. " Oh, you know…How did you find out?"

" The guards was snickering on about how Ruka stayed the night, and they heard noises from your room. Also that they Ruka left in the morning muttering that I cant believe I had sex with her…Natsume going to kill me if he finds out." Natsume whispered

I scratched the back of my head again, and said. " Oh… So now you know." I said, " So how's life?"

" Hmm quite sad since I'm going to kill you, then Ruka." Natsume said.

" Let's see how that's works out." I smirked at him. He smirked back, and I dashed off. " HYUUGA'S ATTACKING ME!"

Natsume chased me in till we got into a corner where no camera's or listening devices were, no one was around either. " Let's begin." I attacked Natsume, taking him off guard. I beat the shit out of him the slid a kunai knife and cut my cheek with it. Letting the blood drip of my cheek. " Hyuuga!" I screeched, and the teachers ran over when I hid my weapon. " Are you alright?" a queer looking teacher asked

" I-I'm fine." I said holding in my laughter.

" Ugh." Natsume groaned, getting up in pain. " You're the worst sister ever, and you are the worst teacher ever! It's obvious she beat me the fuck up!"

" You started it!" I argued, following the script that was made for later, just not this reason.

" You started it by having sex with Ruka." Natsume hissed. I coughed, and he realized the queer teacher is still there. " Oh…"

" Well…We will see you at class." Me, and Natsume said, running to his class. When we got there Natsume went to his, seat Ruka smiled at me, which I only frowned at in return. I sat on the teacher desk, waiting for narumi to run into the classroom.

" What took you so long?" I asked politely.

" You, and Natsume ditched me…" Narumi panted.

" Did I? I'm sorry." I lied, my thoughts were going crazy. Just fake information to feed to the students.

Natsume scoffed. " You're a idiot if you believe her." he said

" You're a jerk." I said

" Say's you." Natsume said, then a boy asked me. " Are you, and Ruka dating? Do you work in the CIA? Did you two have sex yesterday? Is Natsume mad about that? Are you, and Natsume siblings?"

I laughed, never give hints that you are distress. Though ruka's face was bright red, and he slid down in his seat. I know I have to befriend him he might be useful some how. " No. No. No. No. No," I answered. " Me and Ruka are friends who met in Paris. Then I am Natsume child hood friend, and he didn't know I was coming so he was mad, me and Ruka use to act like were agents, it didn't work out well I was to clumsy. It was funny."

" Oh." The boy said clearly depressed that he missed read the situation. " What's your Name?"

" Natsuke." I said

" That's close to Natsume." The boy said. " I'm Koko."

" It is isn't? People use to mistake us as twins." I said

" Are you sure you, and Ruka aren't dating?" Koko asked

" Nope I absolutely hate Ruka in fact. I don't even like girls or boys. They are only friend material," I lied

Ruka frowned at me. Natsume smirked. I won't talk to Ruka. I have to hate him. If something happens like yesterday the mission will be failed. Or worse…I'll fall in love with him.


	3. i remember when we were little

_**C.I.A Head quarters**_

_**Natsuke: Welcome back to Under Cover! Featuring me. Natsuke Hyuuga, Top spy in the world. He's the fact of the chapter. Me, and Ruka have a hidden past!**_

_**Ruka: ….*Updated his status to: Embarrassed, and in wonder.***_

_**Natsume: I wonder what that is.**_

_**Mikan: So…I don't Not Own GAKUEN ALICE. Or the characters**_

_**Natsuke: Except for me, and ps. This chapter Is only about me, and ruka's past together. The next chapter starts at school. This chapter is also a musical chapter in sorts. This chapter will help explain the next chapter and a future chapter. Enjoy**_

_**Everyone: Ja ne!**_

_**Chapter 2- I remember when we were little**_

_**I remember when were little, that fateful promise we made? I hope you do. Cause I think about it every day.**_

_**Natsuke P.O.V**_

_**I sighed. I was laying on my bed, staring at the roof. My room was right next to Natsume's. Natsume's doing no doubt. Ruka was on my left, and hotaru, mikan, and Nobara was across the hall. Natsume, and Mikan was out, which meant hotaru was working on inventions for the mission. Nobara was figuring out more information for me, and Ruka had stayed in his room. I felt guilty about the stunt I pulled. It was eating me up. I couldn't take it so I snuck into Ruka's dorm. He turned when the door opened, but smiled when he saw me. He was shirtless, and I looked at his face, well partly, my gaze was split between his chest, his six pack chest, and his face. "**_

" _**I'm sorry." I said. Ruka looked at me, and opened his arms out for me. I threw myself on him, and we fell on the bed. I busted out crying. I was upset. I knew I shouldn't have done that but I still did.**_

" _**It's okay." Ruka muttered into my hair. A true spy shouldn't show emotion, but here I am. The best spy crying her heart out.**_

_**After I calmed down, and I was just lying on the bed with ruka holding me. " Ruka…Do you remember how we met?"**_

"_**How could I forget." Ruka smiled at me.**_

"_**It was just a sad story, but one day we will have to quite our jobs, and go back to that life ya know?" I said. " Though it was also a great one."**_

_**Ruka gave me, a sad smile, and he told our story. Of how we met.**_

_**Song: Love Story by Taylor swift**_

_**Singing by Natsuke**_

**Story being told by ruka**

_**We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer air**_**Natsume brought me to his house one day. Me, and Natsume were around 6 years old. We were tired of our lives at heirs to our companies. We didn't like being second best at all. Natsume told me we had to go back for something very important for him. So we snuck back into his castle.**_**See the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I know**_**We went into a room with two beds, we had already snuck mikan into the new house across Japan. We had snuck Aoi out already too. So I was curious to what Natsume had left. We waited in a all black room for someone. That's when we met. I found you beautiful. You had Black long hair with piercing red eyes. Natsume introduced us, and I said hello to you, and we snuck you out of there.**_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I said**_**You didn't know that I was son to your fathers rivalled company. When you knew you didn't care. I was Natsume, and He didn't pick just any body as a friend. I was happy. That day I became your friend too. You are so likeable, my sister Mikan instantly liked you. Just like I did. **_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesSo I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little while**_**One night you were so frightened. Natsume wasn't home, and mikan, and Aoi was asleep. You didn't want to disturb them so you came to me. I held you like I am now. I told you I would always be here for you. I have. It was a lightening storm, and every night after that you would sleep with un my bed, after Natsume went to sleep. I would always await you. I always stayed up. Natsume had enrolled us into the C.I.A, and you more often slept next to me in my room, because you were to tired to go to the final floor to get to your room. I was delighted. You were always with me. I knew I would always be with you.**

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I said**_**one day Natsume found out what we were doing, and forbade us from doing this. We found a way around it, because we both didn't want to do it. Every night after Natsume was sleep we snuck into each others rooms, so Natsume couldn't keep up, and soon gave up.**

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes**_**I was grateful that we ran away from our families, because then I doubt we would ever meet. I thanked god every night, thanked him for us meeting. I wished we would be together for ever. I wished we would never part.**

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh oh**_**soon Natsume was telling us that we shouldn't be in each others room. It wasn't a good habit. We didn't want to hear it. We were best of friends. We disobeyed. We told Natsume that we couldn't do that, he smiled at you, and told you to go to your room. Nothing bad would happened to me. You did. He told me I wasn't a expectation, and to stop thinking I was.**

_**I got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_**we kept doing it anyway. Though one day it was my turn to sneak into your room. You couldn't find me. You went onto the balcony, and sighed. I was on the balcony. I had something to say, but so did you.**

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_**you told me that one day we would have to go back. But we would go back together. That was a promise. Though once I was on one knee. You were confused. So I pulled out a ring.**

_**And said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yes**_**I told you I wanted to marry you when we were older. I told you that I loved you. I told you that I always wanted to be with you. You said yes. It was a promise.**

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

**I remember when were little, that fateful promise we made? I hope you do. Cause I think about it every day.**

We had sex. In the morning we were tangled in the blankets. We found a clean uniforms and a note that said.

_**Ruka owed- 100,000 Rabbits**_

_**Natsuke- Free of charge**_

_**Don't worry I wont tell, and I told the teacher that Ruka was showing you around. Thank me later. **_

_**hotaru imai**_


	4. Authors Note

Authors note

Thanks for reading this, and I wanted to apolgize for not updating these stories. I will try to update them as much as I can. For the past couple months I have been on writers block, but I am really committed to these stories, and will continue writing. Feel free to message me about ideas you have, or what I should do better. Please review these stories, because that will make me very happy. Also it will be extremely harder now since my baby brother is a newborn and my mom will need help with him. The bigger problem is state testing, but I will try to update a lot. By The way I am changing my Account name to, ChessaBlack, So Thank you again, and the next chapters will be posted as soon as possible.

I Also want to announce that there will be new stories. There will be a Icarly fan fiction called, " I Was Arranged." This story is a crossover of I Carly Harry Potter, and glee. Freddie is a prince arranged to Marry Sam. His Childhood friend. No one knows Freddie is a prince in till Carly spills the secret. Sam and Freddie were in love, but due a incident Sam runs away from Freddie with her twin sister Luna. Lucien, Freddie's twin also loses his love, Luna. Sam and Luna meet Freddie and Lucien again in the train to Hogwarts. Will there love be able to survive? Or will Evil destroy it forever?

Another story is also a Icarly fan fiction called, " I Princess." In this story Sam's a princess, but no one knows. Freddie finds out and declares his love for her. Now Freddie is competing for Sam's heart along with 10 other guys. Will he win or will someone else win her over. In this story Sam's twin sister Luna is trying to help Freddie win the competition while saving her heart from Lucien, Freddie's twin. Will she be able to help Freddie and save her heart, or will one of them be lost? Don't forget Carly. She's confused. She doesn't know who she likes. Will she ruin a relationship trying? Or will she be victorious?

Another story is also a Icarly Fanfiction called. " I Got a secret." This is about a web show called Lunar Eclipse, which happens to be the family of Sam and Freddie. When they go to England to meet there family again. Will there family bring the two together while finding love of there own? Or will dark secrets destroy the two families and bring them apart, and bring the destruction of the worlds?

In a Gakuen Alice, Victorious, and Icarly Crossover. Natsume has burned down the school, Cat has accidentally flooded the school, and Freddie has accidentally electrified the school. Now They have built a school for all three schools causing them all to meet. At the school they find out that Natsume, Tori, and Sam are related to this shy girl named Natsuke Luna Vladimira Blackrose. Can they get Natsuke's real personality to come out while being able to win the Webawards, Music awards, and don't forget the Alice awards? Does Natsuke have a unknown talent? Does Natsume have a crush on a certain brunette? Does Tori have a secret lover? And What's with Freddie and Sam?

In The Icarly/Gallagher crossover" The daughters of Cammie Morgan." Sam and Luna are forced to go to this mysterious Gallagher academy, and Gibby, Freddie, and Shane have been transferred to Blackthorne Academy. Will the two friends meet again? Will Carly see her two best friends again? And will Spencer stop blowing things up?

In the Gakuen Alice Story. " Natsuke." it introduces Natsuke Hyuuga. Natsume's twin sister, and their rivalry. The two siblings have fell in love and had their heart broken by each other. They shouldn't have fell for their rivials best friends, but they didn't know, and they did anyway. Natsume Destroyed Natsuke, and Now Natsuke's out for revenge. This is a camp rock, and Gakuen Alice Cross over.

In The camp rock story. " Camp love." The connect four kids go to Camp rock. Nathaniel Gray's Son, Christian Gray meets a girl name Alicia. Alicia hides herself under her huge glasses, and werid clothing. She is invisible to say. Christian starts to fall for Alicia, and Alicia starts to wonder how she got into this mess. She didn't like singing, but then remembered. Her friend Hailey dragged her along. Will Christian get his girl? Or will she be forced to leave Camp Rock?

Pretty Little Daughters is also a new one. The four main characters in the future have daughters, each daughter a secret, some similar to there parents, some not. But they all are being haunted by A. Based off of Pretty Little Liars.

Also Next Generation- A Glee fan fiction is being created as we speak! It's about what happens when the old Glee club goes to College, and a new Glee club starts up. What will happen?

Gallagher Vs. Blackthorne- A Gallagher crosser over- is going to probably be added last. Cammie's twin sister that no one knew had has been found and is now going to Gallagher Academy. Zach's cousin, Alex goes to the academy also. As Cammie tries to get closer to Chessie as she is her sister, but the attempts pushes Chessie farther away. Alex is the only one who is able to get close to Chessie. But why is the question, and why is there a new Circle of Cavan now arising?

AND FINALLY Watashi Ni XX Shinasai- His Turn- Akira needs to prove that he is interested in girls to his parents, and the new girl needs to write a romance story or her publisher fires her? Can the two of them together make a arrangement? Or will it turn into something more.

Just remember It Started in the summer will be updated, so will the sequel to Everybody has secrets, is the story Secrets are for spilling will be updated. That story is a crossover of Pretty little liars, Gakuen Alice, and Gossip Girls. The story Every body has secrets will be revamped, and changed so look out for that. And the story undercover will be changed too. I'm changing it so it has more action, drama, and romance in it!

Yep that's a lot of stories just for you. . Also there are more stories then this, I just want to wait a bit before uploading? Any questions? Ideas, and thing else? Just ask. Once I get onto a steady schedule they will either be updated each week by relation. Just ask. Which means all Gakuen Alice stories will be updated together and etc. Or 2-3 stories will be updated each week. Thanks for sticking with me, and also please check out my profile so you can understand the family relations in these stories and crossovers.


	5. AN forgot something in the last one

Quick thing user name actually is now Chessa-Sirius-Black, and I am also now a Beta-Reader!yay! So if you need any help ask me! I'm here for you! Also out of school on Vacation! I'll be updating more once I get on more! So thanks for still being here for me and I want you to know I appericate it and thanks a lot! Love you so much! I will not quit any story or drop any!


End file.
